David Jehoahaz Abraham
David Jehoahaz Abraham (ダビデ・ヨアズ・アブラハム Dabide Yoazu Aburahamu) was the leader of the Magicians from Alma Torran and the first Senator in the Orthodox's "Council of Elders". He is the father of Solomon.Night 219, Page 18 Appearance David is a tall man, with dark skin. He is commonly seen wearing white robes, and hoop earings. Despite his age David has an appearance of a man in his 30's or 40's. This is due to him using magic to maintain his young age. David also bears a large number of similarities in terms of appearance to that of Sinbad, with whom he has a mysterious connection. Personality David Jehoahaz Abraham is a ruthless man as he placed all other species on Alma Torran under intense psychological and physical torture to steal their powers. He sees humans as the supreme species under God, Ill Ilah. He has a strong craving for power as for many centuries he tried to sap the life force of Ill Ilah to surpass it, to become God himself. He also desired to know the singularity behind the existence of everything. He is sadistic, taking delight in slaughtering his son's friends and compatriots at their base and killing innocent bystanders. He also does not care for his son after his betrayal, and ultimately David decided to wage a war against Solomon and his friends. History David wrote a prophetic book after his son Solomon was born. It highlights his views on the world, himself, his son, other magicians, stretching his lifespan, how the creation of the 'gunud' and 'agenda' are just pieces towards his grand mission, and finding the true singularity that will allow him to surpass god.Night 222.5 Plot Alma Torran Arc Final Arc It is revealed by Alibaba that David is alive and has fused with Ill Ilah. He is also somehow connected to Sinbad.Night 276 When Sinbad has fallen to Ugo, David takes this chance to reveal himself as he emerges from the Black Rukh that was separated from Sinbad's Rukh. His attempts to take over the Sacred Palace fails as Ugo defeats him and place him into a lower-order world which is seen in a fish tank. Night 324 Abilities Intelligence David is revealed to be a magic genius who has theorized and created many Magic Tools and Magics when he was in Alma Torran, like the magic that enslaves the creatures of Alma Torran, Gunud, and a complex barrier. Wand David possessed one of the 72 Divine Staves. The wand had the appearance similar to a weighted scale. David has created a form of magic that allows him and anyone who touches his wand, along with those around him to enter a different dimension. Despite not all of his powers and abilities being shown, Solomon himself said that there is no magician more powerful than David. Even Solomon says his own abilities and magic skills are insignificant compared to his father's. Davids Power.png|David "seeing" the future Magic :Borg: This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Future Seeing While David cannot "see" the future, he can naturally see any kind of phenomena that belongs to the future. This is possible because David devotes himself to observing the paths in the world, and he is able to understand the rules and interactions of such paths. Relationships Sinbad David's vessel for the current world; David occasionally tries to chat with Sinbad, but Sinbad usually ignores David's voice. Sinbad and David do not see eye to eye on subjects, where Sinbad refuses to see himself as the same as David while David tries to correct Sinbad by saying they are one and the same. Despite this, both desire to save the world; thus, David wants Sinbad to become a god by entering the sacred palace. Trivia *His name David (דָּוִד) means beloved in Hebrew. It may refer to , the second Biblical king of the United Kingdom of Israel and Judah. He was also the father of King Solomon. *His middle name, Jehoahaz (יְהוֹאָחָז), means Jehovah has held, possession of the lord in Hebrew. It might refer to , the king of Ancient Israel and youngest son of Jehu, or to , the King of Judah and the third son of King Josiah. *His last name Abraham (אַבְרָהָם) means father of a multitude (of nations) in Hebrew. It refers to , the founding father of the Jewish nation of Israel, who was a man of great faith and obedience to the will of God. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran Category:Black Rukh Category:Orthodox Church Category:God